1. Field
The disclosure of the present patent application relates to construction tools, and more particularly to a siding holder for holding and aligning siding during installation thereof on a building.
2. Description of the Related Art
Installing siding is a tedious and repetitive task, often requiring cooperative interaction between several workers to measure, cut, level and mount the siding onto the side of a building being constructed. Further, siding is usually installed in overlapping panels which, at times, may be difficult to align consecutively mounted panels. The amount of handling and repetition involved in the siding installation process tends to exacerbate potential human errors and result in misaligned siding panels and/or undue physical strain on the worker. If a siding panel is improperly aligned, it can create a situation in which the panels do not overlap sufficiently to protect the building from the elements; e.g., rain may seep into the walls of the building. Thus, a siding holder solving the aforementioned problems is desired.